Seeing Double AKA 180 Gender
by Galaxy Little
Summary: Just something I whipped up that deals with genderbents. I didn't intend for it to be this long...why I'm working on this instead of my other stories, I'll never know.
1. Chapter 1

Seeing Double [180Â° Gender]

"Ugh..." Scarecrow felt like he had a hangover. There was barely any light in the room, yet his eyes and head ached terribly. No matter how he tried, however, he was unable to fall back asleep, so he just decided to sit up and look around. Good thing he was so use to the dark. Although, he hated at regretted what he saw, "JOKER, WHAT THE HELL!"

"AH, WHAT!" He was apparently sleeping on Joker's abs, and he didn't have a shirt on. Pants, but no shirt.

"Agh!" Riddler only woke up because of the jolt from the other two.

"Ughh...! Shut up!" TwoFace merely covered his ears and rolled over, then stopped, "What the hell is on us!"

"My head hurts so much..." Riddler whined.

"We need a better light!" Joker searched around, despite the fact he could barely see, and repetitively tripped over Riddler.

"All of you, just shut up!" Scarecrow tries making the whole room silent, "TwoFace, you're using Joker's jacket as a blanket, Riddler, move back a little and you'll be out of everyone's way, and Joker, QUIT MOVING."

"Alright, _Jesus._" TwoFace tosses the jacket back to its original owner, who put it back on, "What are you gonna say next? 'Let there be light'?"

"Haha, very funny."

"Just relax...!" Riddler used the wall to stand up, "We just need to find an exit and figure out where we are, and how this all-"

"We're all gonna DIE!" Joker freaked due to barely seeing and possibly the heat in the room, "I'm too BEAUTIFUL to DIE!"

"Ugh!" Jonny rolled his eyes, then pushed open the door, which was cracked in the first place, in front of the kneeling and whining clown, "Am I seriously the only one who can see in the dark?"

"Shut up, Sack-head!" Joker said that at the same time someone on the other side of the doorway did. It sounded like they were in the same house, but a different room.

"...We _are_ in _our_ house, right?" TwoFace stood up. The place looked exactly the same, but brighter, somehow. The four villains dropped into the defensive, each grabbing their weapons that were next to them, and snuck through the house. The sound was coming from the livingroom and kitchen area, which was on the other side of the wall.

_"My __**breasts**__ are not __**small**__."_ This voice seemed to be coming from the kitchen.

_"Oh, please~! Why do you think you look like a guy?"_

_"I do NOT-My boobs are bigger than Riddler's!"_

_"*gasp* RIDDLER has BOOBS!"_

Just before the Riddler with the original four could yell, having being called a girl so many times and thinking that the female voices were talking about him, someone replied for him, _"I'm in HERE, you know!"_ It sounded like it came from the livingroom.

_"Relax, girl, you know how Joker gets. All __**play**__ and no __**thought**__. JUST LIKE SHE IS IN BED!"_ a different voice yelled, in the same room.

TwoFace, obviously thinking the voices were imitating them, laughed silently and pointed at the others, who just glared back at him.

_"You would know, you two-faced DRAG QUEEN!"_

Joker immediately stuck his tongue out at TwoFace, while the others silently laughed and pointed at him mockingly. Ticked off at this, he stupidly blew their cover by yelling back in response, "We are NOT DRAGS!"

"...IDIOT!" Riddler hit him with his cane, causing him to yelp 'Ow'.

"Oo! That's my cue!" Joker rolled out into the open, giggling. He figured it'd be no use to hide anymore, and was itching for a fight anyways.

"Ugh! Screw this!" Scarecrow pulled on his mask and ran out, chemicals in hand and his usual rule on mind; attack first, questions later.

"Those two just aren't thinking..." Just as Riddler was ready to follow, he was lucky enough to dodge a bullet aimed in his direction from the other side of the wall, which he hid behind. Harvey checked to see if he were ok or not, because he had fallen in shock. When his status was confirmed alright, TwoFace ran out with his own guns, shooting immediately at whoever the hell that was. The entire area was filled with Scarecrow's fear-gas, which made it hard to see like a thick fog. TwoFace stopped shooting momentarily because all he heard were fight noises, and he dropped to a low position to avoid anymore bullets. Just then, not very far away, Joker was thrown back at the wall by someone in the gas' shade, but then that same person jumped out and landed on him. It made Harvey think that Joker 2.0 was back, because they looked just like him. The two wrestled around on the floor without realization of their appearances. During their little fight, the same thing happened with Scarecrow a little more that 8 ft away from the first incident. The only difference was that they were travel-fighting - just slowly moving back - and more-so dodging every move.

Just when he though things couldn't get weirder, TwoFace dodged a few more bullets from the same direction he was shot at first, and came face-to-face with his own double. Although, said double appeared to be a girl. Harvey backed up, so he was also in Riddler's view, "Uhh...Riddler!"

"Wh-Ah!" He was cut off when the floor and part of the wall turned into a secret passage-way and he was whirled into the other side.

"Riddler!" TwoFace was about to turn to run after him, but was stopped by his opponent, who shot near his feet to prevent him from leaving her sight. Alright, that's it! Where the hell was his coin!

–

On the other side, well...inside the wall, Riddler dropped his cane and pounded at the entrance, where he was whirled in, and yelled to be let out. He quieted down after the first 3 shouts, finding it useless, and stood up to look around. The place was the lab he built in his house to hide it from the others so it didn't get ruined. How did he forget it was here? While staring off, he was pushed back against the wall from the end of a different cane. It wasn't his, because it was laying on the floor. The jab really hurt, too.

"Mirrored feline*!" One of the females' voices spoke, partially hidden by shadow, and obviously angered, "What is your excuse for intrusion!"

"_Intrusion!_" Riddler snarled, "Who's the mirror, NOW! The deed is in MY name, these are MY creations! I should be asking YOU these things!"

"Is that so?" The woman stepped forward, and looked strikingly similar to his own appearance, "I see nothing more than a lie; a SAD, PATHETIC excuse for an existence in MY city! Although, I do admire your ability to sneak in thus far. Usually, similars would have been terminated by now. Tell me, reflection, for future reference; how did you manage to survive this long?"

"We awoke in the closet. It wasn't a break-in. Even we're just as curious as you are." Riddler figured that something must have happened last night for this incident to occur, "I have doubt that any of us recall what happened the night BEFORE."

"Hmm..." The woman tilted her head, more intrigued, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Riddler smiled, placing his hand on her cane, which was still jabbed into his chest, "Poe wrote on them both."

"There's only two people in the entire world who know that answer..." The female's eyes widened, and finally put her cane down, "And I don't think your a trick of Alice*."

[*Mirrored feline = Copycat *Alice = Fem!Mad Hatter]

–

Back outside of the wall, the 6 opposites were still fighting; TwoFace was now physically fighting/boxing with his counterpart as their weapons were cast aside, Scarecrow and his other were now just relying on chemicals (each different colors) and finding that it was pointless, and Joker's counterpart was pinning him down and threatening to feed him macaroni if he didn't tell her what was going on. He was followed up by Scarecrow, who was pinned to the wall by his other, and then TwoFace, who was put into a half-nelson.

The secret passage door opened again and the two Riddlers walked out, obviously amused at the outcome of the fighting. The female Riddler slightly giggled and called out, "Ladies~! Drop the toys and quit playing with yourselves."

"At least we now know who would be on the bottom..." The other Riddler laughed, crossing his arms.

"H-Ha! Y-You should know, pretty boy!" Joker stammered, only because he was a little too close to a fork-full of macaroni.

"Imposter!" the female TwoFace kicked the other and held him down with her foot, and pulled out a (smallish) shotgun from the side of her leg, which was hidden by her pants, and aimed it at Riddler, "NOBODY impersonates OUR Edawrdia!"

"...-Dia?" Joker's eye twitched, "These girls are NUTS!"

His counterpart fell down onto him, laughing, which loosened up her grip on the fork, "...GIRLS...NUTS...PFFHHAHAHA!"

"Ugh..." The female Scarecrow rolled her eyes, "You idiots! Can't you see these guys are STILL intruders!"

"Ow!" Scarecrow yelped when she pushed his forehead into the wall upon saying 'still'.

"No, no! Everybody just calm down." The proposed Edwardia motioned 'stop'.

"Let us explain...," Riddler realized his mistake upon his memory of last night being erased, "Alright, let HER explain..."

"TwoFace!" His other held her hand out, "Gun."

"But-!" She protested.

"Now! Unless you want me to take away your smoking privledges..."

"Ugh...FINE." She reluctantly handed her the shotgun, but still kept Harvey under her foot.

"Everybody...Take a seat in the livingroom." The female Riddler pointed to the visible area, but no one moved, "...You...DO know where the livingroom is, right? ...Girls, let them go. You should know how your own mind works enough to trust _yourselves_."

The female Joker immediately released the other, no questions asked, TwoFace flipped for it and ended up letting him go, and it took a while for Scarecrow to get off of her counterpart so that he wasn't pinned to the wall anymore.

–

~SEE PART 2 ~


	2. Chapter 2

~PART 2~

–

In the livingroom, the two Riddlers pulled in a chalkboard. Edward had to sit it out until evidence of last night was clear enough for him to remember, as well as the others. The female version wrote a simple title at the top, the pointed to it with her cane; _'Last Night'_

"Ladies, you remember last night?"

"Nope." The female Scarecrow shook her head, not even hesitating, "You can thank Penguin for that...damn bird gave me too much saki..."

"...Did we have sex?" Harvey's counterpart stared at Edii.

"No."

"Then no, we don't remember."

"OOH~ OOH~ Me! Pick Me!" The female Joker bounced in her seat, hand in the air, then went on without being asked to answer, "You were working on some random doo-hickie again!"

"Yes..." Edwardia shook her head, probably wondering why she even questioned her friend's actions, "I was working, and so was Scarecrow—Err...Jennifer..."

"Jennifer!" the male TwoFace and Joker turned to him, who was sitting at the far end next to the female version, who, in turn, looked at him curiously.

Great, they're never gonna let that go. He glanced back, then stared off, "Jonathan."

"Would you PLEASE pay attention?" Edward, anxious to figure out what happened, waved his cane to get the others' attention, and he did. The six looked back to the front.

"Anyways, as I was saying, Jenni was working on what ever chemicals, who knows what, and for some reason brought them with her." Edwardia listed 'Reactor Machine' and 'Chemical Compounds' under it, "She forgot that the tubes were in her coat pocket and tossed it right next to the door of my lab..."

The female Joker, already bored, found a piece of balled-up paper in the couch and threw it at Jenni's head. She whipped around to see who it was, but the clown-girl pretended that it wasn't her. TwoFace reached over to poke Scarecrow, then asked what the answer to number one was.

"This isn't school, idiot!" He whispered back.

"I know, but I just thought it was funny~" Harvey laughed a bit under his breath, then was smacked on the head with Riddler's cane for the billionth time, "...OW!"

"One more outbreak, and I taking your beer away!" Eddy yelled.

"...DAMMET." Harvey flailed his arms, throwing a small tantrum, then slumped down and shut up. Why, oh WHY did the coin EVER have to land on tails so many years ago? Just why!

"...It's like looking at a freaking mirror..." the female TwoFace was somewhat enjoying this.

"Alright," Eddy calmed down, "Go on."

"Right..." His counterpart pointed to the bulletin labelled 'Reactor Machine', "Because of Harva, who made the worst mistake she could in this house by throwing cola at Jackie..."

Harvey glanced toward his other upon hearing the name, because it didn't sound very different from his own. He thought it would be sexier.

"SHE was ASKING for it!" Harva pointed toward Jackie.

"NO I WA-HAHAA~" The female Joker shook her head, "Who am I kidding, I totally was~!" Her counterpart laughed alongside her.

"Exactly." Edwardia paced the room, still frustrated by their bickering, "That short-circuited the electricity because the liquid hit the TV outlet. That, for some reason, jolted my stable machine, which sent an electric shock throughout the house, which ALSO reached—"

"My jacket!" Jenni pouted, "I had to pay a lot for that..."

"I remember, now!" Eddy stood up, "The jolt reached his jacket and then exploded due to the radiation!"

"Nnno, actually..." Edwardia shook her head, "The radiation from both the chemicals and the machine DID combine, but didn't explode. It actually caused my invention to start working, but the mercury in the screen melted and it broke down."

"What? That's impossible! The molecular compression wouldn't be able to withstand itself if the atoms are in completely different structures! Chemical gas and electricity stimulant equals heat. Heat and mercury equals expansion, which causes a container to explode if given the right amount of mercury." He grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote his explanation on the board.

"Mercury corresponds with heat, yes, but had the heat wave been over 100 °F, then it would have exploded. Exactly how much did you put into the receiver?"

"0.01 ounces, as always."

"Give me that chalk, you've _obviously_ miscalculated."

"I did not! Saying I miscalculated is like saying YOU'VE miscalculated."

"Do you remember the blueprints for the reactor core?"

"Of course I do!" Eddy began sketching it out and labelling the different parts. After that, he and Edwardia just went back and forth explaining any differences and showing what the other did wrong.

"...I think my brain just died." Harvey's eye twitched.

"I'm scared..." Jackie acted like something was about to attack her and looked ready to jump back over the couch.

"I would love to jump in, as a fellow chemistry major, but..." Jonny shook his head, "I think this one's out of my league."

"Wwwelp!" Harva stood, pulling her pants up via belt, "This is fun and all, but...you guys are boring me. Sso, I'm going to get a smoke."

"Yeah, and it's time for my...daily...beer!" Harvey followed his counterpart.

"I...amm pretty sure I hearrraa baby on fire!" Joker flail-ran up the stairs, "I'm COMIN', BABY!"

"II'm stuck on his jackeeett!" Jackie clung to his sleeve and followed.

"I think I left a...a pie in the...oven..." Jenni stood up, "Jonathan, would you care to help?"

"No, I-" He realized what she was talking about when she jerked her thumb at the two Riddlers, "-Oh, OH. Y-yes, of course, because I'm an awesome cook and stuff..."

She half lead, half dragged him off in an attempt to get away from the extremely smart confusion. For Scarecrow, he figured out what Joker felt like when he and Harleyquin were arguing about psychology. Jenni had taken him into the guest room, which was reserved for any villain that needed to crash there for a night or lay low, and shut the door.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Jenni put her hands on her hips.

"What do YOU want to know?" Jonny replied, and the two sat on the bed.

"Ok..." She spoke after a few seconds, "Parents."

"Passive-aggressive mother, abusive step-father."

"And no friends in school?"

"None permanent."

"...Same, but reversed genders..."

"Hmm..." Jonny looked off, "We ARE just opposite genders of each other, so there shouldn't be much difference..."

"But Harva and...Harvey seem to have personal differences. She smokes, he drinks."

"Yeah, he can't smoke anything without getting high. Even regular cigars."

"Same with her, but getting drunk."

"Alright, so personal things..."

"...What do you drink? Alcohol wise." Jenni tilted her head.

"Wine."

"Ew...I drink whiskey."

"Disgusting!" He figured they were on a roll, "Alright, food. What do you cook?"

"I can't cook."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's Riddler. All I can do is clean."

"Seriously? What about singing or danging?"

"I can do both."

"Ah, good! Same here." Jonny went on asking her certain questions.

–

Where the two Jokers were, in Riddler's room on the second floor, they were bouncing and jumping on the bed. Pretty much laughing at random things that made no sense.

"You're like the brother I've never had!" Jackie stopped to hug-tackle him, "Or at least I think I didn't have!"

"You're like my sister if she were funnier...and smarter...and awesome-er...and...ALL WELL, YOU GET THE POINT~!" He picked her up and spun around, then fell, aiming for the bed, but hit the floor. Things were silent for a few seconds.

"WOO, THAT WAS A GOOD NAP!" Jackie jumped up from the floor.

"Are we in Narnia?" Joker sat up and looked around.

"No, this is Wonderland."

"DAMMET." He fell back down onto the floor.

"We..." Jackie laid next to him and gestured toward the ceiling, "Should paint the ENTIRE room orange!"

"Mehh...I like purple better!"

"But I like orange..."

"Too bad, purple!" He stood up.

"Orange!" She did as well, and they got in each other's faces.

"Purple!"

"Orange!"

"PURPLE!"

"ORANGE!"

"WHO ARE WE, TWO-FACE!"

"PROBABLY!"

"No, wait! We're not TwoFace until we put our heads together!" Joker got on her left side and threw his arm around her, making sure their heads were...together, "NOW we are!"

"WAAAHHH~!" Jackie acted like a little kid at a magic show, slightly bouncing.

"Ready?" Joker made a frowny-face, "I'M GRUMPY."

"I can beat that!" Jackie made some sort of messed-up, crazy frowny-face, "I'M GRUMPIER."

"Oh YEAH, well-PBTTTTTHHH" He stuck his tongue out.

"MNEH BLEH BLEH MLEH" She did the same thing.

–

At perfectly bad timing, TwoFace opened the door, "...What the f-"

"SHUT UP WE'RE BEING TWOFACE." I'm pretty sure Joker was not looking at the time, but continued to make random noises along with Jackie.

"...WHAT!" He yelled at the two clowns.

"Hu?" They turned around, "AHH IT'S HIM!"

"Quick!" Joker glanced to his counterpart, "RUN!"

They were trying to go opposite directions, but wouldn't let go of the other, and fell backwards.

"What ever..." TwoFace closed the door, turning around to Harva, "Two idiots are in there making a mockery of us."

"...Yeah, we're not surprised..." She rolled her eyes and walked off, "Besides, we have our own room."

"Yeah...**Although little Eddy's bed is MUCH more...comfortable**. Uh-ignore that..." Harvey followed her, actually wondering exactly how the female version decorated their room.

He found out she had blue walls, like their own, but the bed was pink and there was an entire desk for makeup in the corner, instead of the beanbag chair he had back home. Everything else was the same, however; guns and other weaponry magazines, then some porn, the always-unfinished enhanced double-barrel shotgun (half-way under the bed), and a lava-lamp in another lonely corner (good for staring at). Harva walked over to the bed, picking up the pink cellphone she had to check the messages. Why it was pink, he'd never know.

_'__**We're flipping for it.**__'_ Harvey's dark side spoke in his mind, _'Flipping for what? __**Hello! Have you LOOKED at her ASS! How can you NOT notice that?**__ You mean sex! Isn't that incest? __**You got condoms?**__ ...Well, yeah, bu- __**Are we ever looking for children?**__ No- __**THEN GET THE DAMN COIN.**__ Alright, FINE!'_

He turned around to flip the coin, and just a few seconds later, he heard her do the same. Dark heads. Alright, Guess-Who is in control, now! Apparently, Harva had the same idea in mind, because the two of them basically crashed into each other, making out.

–

~SEE PART 3~


	3. Chapter 3

"JUST-Just stop it." Edwardia had to calm both her and Eddy down. The argument was getting way to heated as if they were about to fight or something, "Clearly, we've met our match, and that's ourselves. We could go on arguing like this all night, but it wont solve anything!"

"Alright, ok..." He rubbed his head, "I think I gave myself a headache..."

"Right, let's just..." She erased the board, "...get rid of all this."

"Clearly, we both raise valid points."

"Entirely too exact..." Edwardia let herself fall onto the couch, "I'm just wondering how we get you back..."

"Are you hell-bent on giving the both of us migraines?"

"Yes, because I'm THAT stubborn..." Her voice was muffled by the cushions, "We should wait until tomorrow..."

"I suppose." Eddy sat down in the only other chair available, "I haven't thought this hard since the time I discovered what a riddle was..."

"Well, every thing's harder when you're in preschool."

"Mm-hmm." He sat straight up in his chair when a noise startled him. An all-too familiar noise, "...That was embarrassing...I'm hungry."

"Ugh," his counterpart got off of the couch, "Alright..."

"No, that's ok, I'll go get him..." He stood up and walked in the direction that Scarecrow went.

"Get who?" Edwardia was apparently heading for the kitchen.

"Jona-Hold the phone...You cook?"

"Pfft, well I can't clean! Might as well be able to do _something_." She continued on, "I really don't have the capacity for cleaning an entire house..."

"..." Eddy's eye twitched, as if his mind just broke or something, "What kind of SICK world is this!"

–

"I can't believe you like country music." Jonny was lying on the guest-bed, staring at the ceiling, next to his counterpart.

"I can't believe you can actually sing scremo music." Jenni used the same monotone he did.

"Ha..." Jonny laughed quietly, "...can't believe it's not butter..."

"Ahaha~" She laughed along with him, "So you really haven't cleaned your hide-out in 2 years?"

"Yep. Well, if you don't count using bug killer or sweeping up what ever Joker left behind..."

"Eew. I hate it when she comes over."

"Our Joker barely comes over my house, thank god. He usually just raids my refrigerator."

"Ours apparently thinks I'm a CVS or something, because she steals ALL of my pain medication..."

"Ever think about hiding them?"

"She finds it. ALL the time."

"Dang..."

"WOAH!" Jenni sat up, "You smell that!"

"What?" He sat up as well and sniffed the air, "Woah, what IS that?"

The two got up and were led directly to the kitchen, where the female Riddler was cooking something with vegetables in a large pot. Eddy was sitting at the counter behind her, watching her every movement because he could never learn to cook, let alone use a stove. Jenni was sort of glad that she was making something to eat because she was also apparently hungry, and sat beside Eddy. At first, Jonny was just standing, watching as well, but then finally cracked and had to go 'offer advice' ('advice' here meaning 'telling her what to do'). Really, she just ignored him, save a few complaints. Just as she was done, and pouring the food into different bowls, Jackie ran down the stairs, with Joker right behind her.

"EEW! EEW! OH MY G-" Jackie fell, causing her other to trip over her, "THAT WAS SO DISGUSTING! EEW! IT'S NOT...COMING OUT...OF MY EYES!"

"MY POOR EYES! MY POOR, AMAZING EYES!" Joker rolled around on the floor, "I FEEL LIKE MY MIND HAS BEEN RAPED!"

"What!" Eddi dropped what she was doing.

"AHAHAHA~!" Harva walked downstairs, still putting on her shirt, "Next time, when we tell you to not come in after you knock, you DON'T come in!"

"**Haahaa~**" Harvey was following her, apparently only wearing pants, and fixed his hair, "**We regret **_**nothing**_**...NOTHing...That was THE BEST sex we've EVER had! Ha! See? No interruptions! Harvey can't disagree!**"

"..." Basically everyone that was in the kitchen in the first place were a bit confused, but over-all disgusted. Eddy just face-palmed.

"Ugh, you guys are SICK!" Jenni shook her head and walked away to the living room.

"Don't knock it till you TRY it!" Harva called after her.

"You've DESTROYED my INNOCENCE!" Jackie yelled at her friend.

"**Aren't you GLAD you made me?**" Harvey leaned toward Joker.

"SHUT UP!" Joker grabbed Jackie's hand and stormed off.

"I can honestly say I'm not surprised..." Eddi just decided to clean up.

"Ditto." Both Eddy and Jonny agreed, no matter how much Scarecrow was disturbed.

–

Later that night, after everyone ate and yelled more at the Two-Faces for ruining their day, both Riddlers were in the lab, working on the machine. They re-drew blueprints, tore things apart and put it back together, and even tried triggering an explosion via Jonny/Jenni's help, as well as causing it to work through a jolt but melt down because of the chemicals. Then they finally decided that it wasn't going to work, after much trial and error.

"I'm sorry," Edwardia tried using sympathy, "I think you're stuck in this world; we just can't get it to work."

"I'm just wondering what to do from here..." Eddy rubbed his forehead, possibly needing more pain medication, "I don't think we can share Gotham, and if anyone else figures out we exist, then the federal government will want in and we both know what goes on from there."

"Eh, I don't want to think about it..."

"How do we break the news to the others? Joker wont listen to a word I say, and who knows what TwoFace will do..."

"What about Jonathan?"

"He can learn to stay in one place, but will want to go out at night. It's some therapeutic thing he has with darkness."

"Yeah, same with Jenni..." Eddi walked to the entrance, "Well, you guys can stay here for tonight..."

"And tomorrow we'll figure this out." The two opened the door yet again and walked through into the living-room, finding Harvey and Jenni playing against each other in Halo. The others were crowded around them, shouting for either one to win, and making light bets.

"I'm totally KICKING your ASS, Harvey!" Jenni yelled, sitting on her knees in excitement.

"Oh, please! You're all the way on the bottom floor! How do you think you'll-" His character was blown up from the back, which in turn pushed him over the ledge he was standing by. A few seconds of shock went by, "What the HELL was THAT!"

"There's a little thing called MINES that trigger when I press one little button! Only available in this version, however."

"...WHAT!" He shook his head and threw the controller to the floor, "I give up!"

"Outta' my way!" Joker pushed him aside and sat in his place, "I can beat sack-head at any game, I can beat FEMALE sack-head as well!"

"Keep in mind..." Jenni glared at him, still grinning confidently, "...we ARE opposites~"

"You're on!" Joker started the game almost immediately, and the cheering and bets ensued.

"...You know..." Eddy turned to his counterpart, "I think we'll be fine for a couple of days."

"Most likely." Eddi nodded, smiling, "We seem to be entertaining ourselves~"

–

Things quieted down after about 5 hours; both Riddlers went to bed around 11: 30pm, which bored Harvey so he went back to Harva's room after stealing Joker's jacket for a blanket ("We did it once, we'll do it again"), leaving his counterpart to soon follow after beating Jackie at a video-game. Joker and his counterpart soon tired themselves out and somehow managed to fall asleep on each other. Jonny, being the nocturnal badass he is, spent his time awake with Jenni outside on the back deck.

"So..." He stared off from the harbor to the other side where most of the city was, still alive and glowing, "...Gotham looks...really blue."

"What?" Jenni turned to him, wondering if this were a metaphor or something.

"The city. It looks more blue in this world." He explained, "It has a blue glow."

"...Oh. Yeah, what color to you expect it to be?"

"Uh...Green."

"Seriously?" She waited for him to nod, "That's...unnatural."

"Well I'm not God, sorry."

"Hm..." She looked up to the sky, "What's your world like?"

"What do you mean? It's the same as yours, just with different qualities."

"Yeah, I know, I mean...with all those guys..."

"Oh...Well, it's really dark, and it's filled with men who think they know everything, and a few women who obey their husbands strangely loyally..."

"So it's a cocky place..."

"Pretty much. What about you? How's it like here?"

"Too many preps who claim they aren't afraid of anything. Really, the government is just run pathetically, with no one caring about your personal life. The rules never change, and men barely ever get hired."

"So it's like school?"

"Yep. Exactly." A full minute of silence went by, with no sound except small gusts of wind blowing past, causing the water beneath to move. Then Jenni spoke up, "When I first started my life of crime, well...after I had gotten found out by that freaking Dr. Strange...everyone thought I was a man."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. I guess buying a trench coat from the men's department and wearing a mask that covers your entire head doesn't really help your case..."

"Well..._I_ think I'm very pretty."

"Wh-Oh!" It took her a second to get it, and she laughed, "Thanks."

"So...," Jonny started again after another minute of silence, "Speaking of opposite genders and the like, what are the others' villain names? Are they the same, or...?"

"I wouldn't know. What are the villains over in your world called?"

"Uhh...Well, I could list a few...Eh...Harleyquin, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Firefly...Catwoman, Penguin...aand...Err-Clayface. That's all I know right now, my head's a little fuzzy..." He wrote it down just in case.

"Ha! Well, Harleyquin's is the same, although he spells it like 'HarLeeQuin'. Something like that. Poison Ivy? Cute. Here, he calls himself 'Poison Oak'. Then there's Miss Freeze and Catman, while the others are the same as well."

"Makes sense..." He laughed under his breath, "And the antagonists?"

"You mean the supposed heroes? Well, there are the ones I hate the most in this city; Batwoman, Robin, and Batboy. I hate Robin so freaking much...Damn pubescent bitch."

"Same here. I'm pretty sure the names for them in my world are easy to figure out..." They both continued to stare at the moon and stars, which were barely visible.

"What time is it?" Jenni turned to him, hoping he remembered his watch.

"Well," No, but he remembered his phone, "10 seconds till 12 am."

_9...8...7..._

"Ah...You know," She held out her hand,

_6...5...4..._

"It was nice meeting you. We should do something tomorrow as well."

_3...2..._

"Same here." Jonny smiled and shook her hand, then stopped when he noticed something from the corner of his eye.

_1... 0._

The sky grew unbelievably bright, the light seeming to come from nowhere but also somewhere. Both he and Jenni had to cover their eyes, although they continued to try and look for the source. It proved useless when their eyes started to hurt, as everything turned to pure white, and then nothing.

–

~SEE PART 4~

WHICH, I SWEAR TO GOD, IS THE LAST PART


	4. Chapter 4

"AAGH!" Scarecrow fell through something, then onto something hard. Aside from looking up once to see a mirror, he was still unwilling to open his eyes. They still burned along with his head, which ached a little too much upon impact. He decided he couldn't bear having another migrane, and not caring where he was, felt around for anything soft. When he finally did, he decided it would be a pillow of some sort, and fell asleep.

When he finally woke up, he felt like he had a hangover, and groaned in pain. He couldn't remember what happened for him to get this way, so he agreed with himself that it must've been a hangover. The room was dim, yet his eyes and head ached terribly. No matter how he tried, however, he was unable to fall back asleep. So, due to the fact the light wasn't bright and didn't hurt, he just decided to sit up and look around. Although, he hated at regretted what he saw, "JOKER, WHAT THE HELL!"

"AH, WHAT!" He was apparently sleeping on Joker's upper-torso, and he had pants, with no shirt on. "Agh!" Riddler only woke up because of the jolt from the other two.

"Ughh...! Shut up!" TwoFace merely covered his ears and rolled over, then stopped, "What the hell is on us!"

"My head hurts so much..." Riddler whined.

"We need a better light!" Joker searched around, despite the fact he could barely see, and repetitively tripped over Riddler.

"All of you, just shut up!" Scarecrow tries making the whole room silent, "TwoFace, you're using Joker's jacket as a blanket, Riddler, move back a little and you'll be out of everyone's way, and Joker, QUIT MOVING."

"Alright, _Jesus._" TwoFace tossed the jacket back to its original owner, who put it back on, "What are you gonna say next? 'Let there be light'?"

"Oh, haha, v-Wait..." Silence.

"...What?" TwoFace couldn't stand the fact he wasn't saying anything.

"Guys, I know people say this a lot, but..." Scarecrow paused, "Dejavu..."

The door next to them opened, letting more light into the small room. Everyone else immediately stood up, because they didn't like the person in the doorway very much.

"Ohoho, gentlemen, please~ There's no need to fret! Come, wont you join me for some tea?" It was Mad Hatter.

"Sorry, Mister Hat! But _I'm late!_" Joker walked past him quickly, trying to find the door, as this was Hatter's hideout.

"No thank you, I can't have sugar." Riddler followed him, "Besides, Joker has the van...I think..."

"Aaand _he's_ our ride." TwoFace never liked the Hatter, and stuck by Riddler's side.

"Do as you please~ I have no need for your company." Mad Hatter waved them off, then turned to Scarecrow, "Dear Doormouse, my good friend! What say you?"

"Ehh...I'd love to stay this time, but I have no idea what happened last night..." He shook his head and walked past, leaving, "...And I need to seriously sort out my thoughts."

"Very well, then." Mad Hatter bowed, letting him leave, then grinned and whispered to himself, "As I said, I have no need for you..._Not anymore._"

He glanced back into the room, looking up toward the ceiling, where the mirror still hovered, "Glad to see it works." And he shut the door.

–

"Ughh...What happened last night?" Jackie rubbed her eyes and looked down. Alright. Her face was implanted in a small plate of tiny cracker-things. She looked around, seeing she was at a really long dining table, complete with plates and cups and candles. She looked to her right, seeing Eddi fast asleep in a chair, and she poked her arm, "Eddi-"

"AHH! E = MC SQUARED!" Riddler jumped up upon screaming.

"Egh!" Harva sat up, sitting near the end of the table on the opposite side, and raised her cup, still half-asleep, "I'll have ANOTHER!"

"TwoFace!" Jackie yelled back, fully waking her up.

"Huh?" She sat up again as she had laid her head back onto the table, "What? Where are we?"

"Hell if I know!" Joker looked around for anyone else sitting at the table, besides the animal plushies that took up otherwise empty chairs. All that was there was Jenni at the opposite end of the table as Harva, but on the same side as Joker. She was also fast asleep, "Hey! Hey, sack-head! POTATO-SACK! WAKE the FRICK UP! Ugh, forget you!"

Seriously, nothing woke her up. Even when Jackie through a bagel at her head. No movement. The clown-girl automatically assumed she was dead.

"J...Jenni? Jenni!" Surprisingly, Jackie got up and ran over to her, shaking her. All that happened was her head fell off of her arm and onto the table, to which, Jackie freaked, "OH MY GOD SHE'S DEAD! JENNI! JENNIFER! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"Joker, she-" Eddi tried to calm her down, but was interrupted.

"Shut up!" Jackie shook Scarecrow furiously, then sobbed and gave up, laying on the other's back, "DAMMET! DAMMET, WHY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! WHO WILL I MAKE FUN OF NOW! You BITCH! ...AHH IT'S NOT THE SAME, DEAD! WHYY!"

"Joker! She's just-" Riddler was interrupted again by Jackie's loud sobbing.

"NOOO, WHYY!" Jackie continued crying until an elbow landed into her arm, "OW! WHO THE-!"

"What the FUCK, Joker!" Scarecrow woke up now, probably due to the never-ending loud-ass crying.

"YES! You're ALIVE! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO-" Joker hugged the startled Scarecrow, then realized this would tamper with their relationship, so she stopped and punched her in the arm, "-PISSED OFF in my LIFE! I mean, SERIOUSLY, you stupid sack-head, how much WHISKEY did you drink to not wake up for a FULL HOUR!"

"Shut the HELL up, I'm a deep sleeper! You just don't know that because all you do is RAID my MEDICINE cabinet when you come over, dumb bitch!"

"AHAHHAHA! WELL, I'd LOVE to share, but-OH WAIT! You don't have the PARTS to have pain once a month!"

"FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME! I'm NOT a GUY! But at least I'm not a big-assed BIMBO!"

"Well..." TwoFace turned to Riddler as the other two bickered, "At least things are back to normal..."

"Back to...? You make it sound like something extraordinary happened yesterday." Eddi looked off, thinking, then turned back to Harva, "What DID happen yesterday?"

"We dunno..." Harva shrugged, then looked around, "Hey, isn't this Alice's place?"

"Alice?" Eddi realized she was right, "Yeah, but where is she?"

"Curiouser and curiouser, what DO we have here~? Dear Doormouse and the White Rabbit _fighting_? Naughty, naughty~!" As if she were waiting for her cue, Alice waltzed into the room.

"Great!" Jackie rolled her eyes upon her entrance, "Just who we needed; another CRAZY!"

"Oh, hush~" She walked past, patting Joker's head along the way, to the very first seat next to where the Mad Hatter character would have sat, "Aren't you late for something?"

"Who, me? No I'm n-OH YEAH! I'm TOTALLY late!" Joker hopped out of the room, wanting to get out of this mess, "_Late, late, late~!_"

"And Absolem?" Alice poked TwoFace's shoulder, as she was sitting a seat over, "Could you tell me where Mr. Hatter went?"

"Eh..." Harva knew that Alice loved to role-play the Wonderland story, so she gathered what she knew of the blue caterpillar to play along. She, whilst pretending to hesitate, grabbed one of her cigars, lighting it and blowing the smoke in Alice's face, "Stupid girl, I'm much too busy for your rut."And with that, Harva left.

"Ohh...You _could_ be _nicer_..." Alice turned to Riddler, "What about you, March Hare?"

"Have I seen Mad Hatter?" Eddi took a bite out of a teacake, which she knew had sugar and she shouldn't have eaten it, but she eventually wanted to get out of there. Role-play was the only way, despite the fact she never enjoyed the book, "Or maybe I hadn't heard him! Haha~! You don't know-AH! CHESHIRE CAT!"

"Mmm...Can I stay here?" Scarecrow raised her hand after Riddler left, apparently really sleepy.

"Of course you can, my dear little friend~" Alice grinned.

"Thanks." And Jenni let her head fall back down, immediately sleeping upon impact with the table.

"After all," Alice whispered to herself, smiling, "All it takes is _one bad dream_ to fall into the looking-glass."


End file.
